Warmth
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: "It is on nights like this that Asta is grateful for Farkas' body heat lying beside her. Temperatures have fallen drastically with the onset of winter, and blankets can only provide so much comfort to a Nord." The Dragonborn returns from a day of hunting and spends a passionate night with Farkas. Set before Farkas is cured of his beast-blood. Rated T for implied sensualities.


**Warmth**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of the canon characters; they belong to Bethesda Game Studios and any other respective owners. Asta is my character from my very first- and only- playthrough of Skyrim that I started when I was thirteen years ago, which was five years ago. To be fair, when I wrote this, I hadn't played Skyrim in nearly three years, but I re-watched the Companions questline on YouTube where I could get Farkas' characterization correct. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story! Read the Author's Note for any further notes!**

* * *

_Chapter One: Winter_

If someone had told Asta the Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, and savior of Skyrim two years ago that she would have a life like this, she would have laughed. Coming home from a day full of hunting with Aela and Lydia, Asta pauses in the doorway before kicking off her heavy boots. Doing her best to remain as quiet as possible, Asta softly walks down the main hallway of the log cabin she and Farkas built together during their engagement. With prime real estate near a gorgeous, sparkling lake with hundreds of acres spanning in every direction, Asta realizes not for the first time what an absolutely incredible spot she and Farkas picked out to build a large house suitable to raise a large family in. Lost in her own thoughts, Asta does not even realize there is someone in front of the burning hearth until a low voice reaches her ears.

"It's great to have you back, love," Farkas softly says in that low, handsome tone of voice that gives the Dragonborn chills every time she hears it.

"Farkas," Asta happily breathes her husband's name, closing the distance between them. "Where are the boys?" she softly asks, referring to their two adopted sons Blaise and Alesan.

Before answering, Farkas stands, embracing Asta in his broad, muscular, and safe arms before proceeding to press a fierce and passionate kiss on his wife's lips. Asta smiles widely as the kiss deepens, reaching upwards and tangling her fingers in the male werewolf's dark hair as Farkas' hands find their way to Asta's back.

"I sent them off to bed," Farkas admits after the kiss is broken and the two lovers remain in one another's arms. "They wanted to stay up long enough to greet their Mama, but I wasn't sure when you would return, Asta," the Circle member continues, staring at the beautiful woman in his arms with pure love shining in his eyes. "I know how much the hunt thrills you, beast-blood or no," Farkas rumbles, and Asta shakes her head in agreement.

Deep within Asta and Farkas, the two wolf spirits call to one another, the chorus of howls welcoming Asta home after an incredibly successful hunt. The wolf inside Farkas begs to claim Asta as his own; Asta's inner wolf practically demands to become one with Farkas.

* * *

Before heading to the bedroom she shares with Farkas, Asta quietly enters Blaise and Alesan's shared room to check on her two boys. Even though this particular manor has eight separate bedrooms- six of which have two single beds- Blaise and Alesan practically demanded to share a room with one another, just proud and ecstatic to have a warm place to call home in addition to gaining a loving, supportive family. Approaching the bed closest to the door, Asta's heart swells with indescribable love as she looks down at the slumbering Blaise. Blaise's chest rises and falls rhythmically as he sleeps peacefully with a smile on his face and the wooden sword Asta gave him two weeks ago tucked under his arm. Crouching down slowly, the Dragonborn presses a gentle kiss to her son's forehead, careful not to wake her sleeping child. Before she moves to the other side of the room, Asta takes the time to pull the blankets over Blaise's body to help the young boy conserve as much body heat to combat the frigid winter temperature outside.

* * *

Moving to Alesan's side of the room, Asta barely manages to avoid stubbing her toe on the wooden practice dummy Farkas bought for the boys on his latest trip to Whiterun. Such a painful encounter with the training dummy would surely be escalated tonight since Asta's boots remain discarded in the front entryway. Similarly to his brother, Alesan is sleeping without a care in the world, a light snore escaping the older boy's lips as he twitches slightly.

_"__Perhaps he is dreaming of his next adventure," Asta muses as she watches her oldest adoptive son with a grin on her lips. _

Recently, Asta and Farkas have been taking Blaise and Alesan on short excursions into the forest to learn about the local plants and wildlife. In addition, the two Companions have taught their children how to ride horses and are starting to teach the boys swordplay, hence the purchase of the wooden swords. No doubt Farkas probably took the boys on an adventure today while his Dragonborn wife was out hunting with Lydia and Aela many, many miles from home. Satisfied with the way Alesan's blankets are situated, Asta the Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, and savior of Skyrim places a kiss on Alesan's brow before exiting her sons' bedroom, wishing them sweet dreams in an extremely low whisper.

* * *

Even without her wolf senses, it would have been easy for Asta to locate Farkas. After all, her husband is much too predictable in his 'welcome home' routine, but it is one of the things that made Asta fall in love with him in the first place. Regardless of whatever crisis or danger they are facing- whether together or separately- Asta can always count on Farkas to be dependable, honest, and loving. With Farkas, Asta knows that every time she returns home, no matter how long she has been away on a mission, that she has a place to belong. She had a place to call _home _for once in her life, and that is all because of Farkas. By Mara's light she loves this man! Quickening her pace up the stairs, Asta enters her and Farkas' bedroom with a smile on her face. Farkas is waiting for her on their bed, sitting against the headboard with his dark eyes tracking Asta's every move.

"Welcome home, love," he softly calls, the low tone of his voice sending chills up Asta's spine, making her wolf spirit whine within her belly.

"It is good to be home, Farkas," she responds, her eyes never leaving his as she walks closer to their bed. "Help me with my armor?" Asta sweetly inquires, fiddling with the clasp on the back of her chest armor.

"With pleasure," Farkas responds with a wolfish grin, practically vaulting off of the bed and approaching his lover. "I have missed you, Asta," he whispers close to Asta's ear, the warmth of his breath making the skin on the Dragonborn's neck tingle.

"And I you, Farkas," Asta admits, her wolf senses picking up the rapid beating of her husband's heart as he releases the clasp of the dragon armor. "Welcome me home properly, soldier," she all but commands, her blue eyes narrowing with the desire of the beast-blood boiling within her.

"As the lady commands," Farkas promptly agrees, his own eyes appearing to change colors in the light of the candles decorating the master bedroom.

Pressing a passionate, hurried kiss to one another's lips, Farkas' shadow looms over his famous wife's, and soon both Companions cannot subdue the carnal cravings of the wolf within; they let the passion and desire willingly take over.

* * *

It is on nights like this that Asta is grateful for Farkas' body heat lying beside her. Temperatures have fallen drastically with the onset of winter merely a fortnight ago, and blankets can only provide so much comfort to a Nord. Anyone with beast-blood flowing through his or her body has a higher tolerance for the cold due to the vitality of the wolf, but Farkas- at least in Asta's mind- is warmer than the average werewolf. His strong arms currently encircle her waist, pulling Asta against his muscular chest that practically radiates heat. Never has Asta felt as safe and loved as she does when she is wrapped in Farkas' embrace.

"I love you," Asta whispers as she turns to face Farkas, stroking one hand across his cheek.

"Aye. And I you," Farkas agrees with an overjoyed smile gracing his lips. "More than I could ever express."

Vilkas likes to joke that he has seen Farkas smile more in the presence of Asta the Dragonborn than the younger twin has smiled in his entire life.

"Sometimes I wish I had my brother's smarts so I could tell you just how much I love you," Farkas softly speaks, planting a kiss to Asta's shoulder.

"Farkas, I-"

"If I had Vilkas' way of talking, I'd be able to express that feeling to you, love."

Asta's heart weeps for her husband in that moment.

"I know how much you care for me, my love," Asta assures, clasping Farkas' much bigger hands in her comparatively tiny ones. "It is in the love you show for Blaise and Alesan by taking your role as their father seriously. It is in the way you call my name, whisper sentiments in my ear, and kiss me until I am breathless. It is in the way you put up with all of my missions and adventures, heal my injuries, and always wait for me to return home. Never doubt that I know how much you love me, Farkas," Asta explains, her heart overflowing with love for the Nordic man by her side. "After all, actions speak louder than words."

Consumed with love for his wife, Farkas gives her a devilish smirk and allows a passionate kiss to consume the pair of them.

* * *

Knowing the beast-blood will not allow them to get a good night's sleep, Farkas and Asta remain awake for hours, content to spend time in one another's warm embrace. As they trace designs and symbols on each other's skin, they talk about anything and everything, overjoyed to simply spend the night in each other's arms.

"How was your hunt, love?" Farkas inquires, remembering he never asked the question aloud.  
The wolf inside Farkas already knows the answer, having already smelled the blood of three deer and at least eight rabbits deep on Asta's skin, no matter how much she had tried to wipe it off before venturing home.

"It went incredibly well. Thank you for asking," Asta reveals, stroking Farkas' massive forearm while looking him in his ever-changing eyes.

In the light of the candles, Farkas' eyes glow grey, almost the same shade as the sky before a storm.

"I personally caught eight rabbits with my bow and arrow; one deer I killed with Lydia's assistance. The largest buck could only be taken down with all of our skills combined. When the sun set, I allowed the beast-blood to take over, and I chased an elk for miles before silencing it after hours of the chase," she recounts, and Farkas couldn't be prouder of his wife.

"Sounds like quite the busy day," he rumbles, looking down at Asta with love reflected in his eyes.

"Indeed. I wish you could have been there with me, Farkas," the Dragonborn admits, much to the confusion of her husband.

"Why, love? I thought you loved hunting with the girls."

A moment of silence passes before Asta explains her inner feelings on the matter.

* * *

"Of course I do, Farkas. But, I am gone so long on countless missions, adventures, and routine visits to Jorrvaskar that I almost feel as if I am never home. When I am at home, it isn't for long; it's maybe a month at best. So, when I _am _home and take a personal day, I feel guilty for letting my boys down."

"Asta, love, I am only going to say this once," Farkas firmly tells his wife, and Asta is quite surprised to hear him take such a forceful tone with her. "You're the Dragonborn, for Gods' sakes! I think you are allowed a personal day every once and a while. Yes, you run yourself ragged all over Skyrim; I don't see how you do it, if I'm being honest. You are the strongest woman I know, and I am honored you chose me as your husband, Asta. I knew when I married you that our marriage would be put on hold anytime there is a dragon attack, vampire infestation, or bandit raid. That is a sacrifice I was willing to make because I _love you," _the Companion continues, pressing a trail of kisses down Asta's neck with each confession.

"Farkas, I—"

"Those two boys downstairs? All they ever talk about is how amazing their Mama is and how lucky they are to have been adopted by us. You're already a hero in their eyes, love, as you have always been in mine. Never forget that."

Asta makes no hesitation to flip Farkas onto his back before hovering over him and then capturing his lips in her own.

* * *

Farkas hungrily returns the kiss, a flame of passion rising in his chest as he reverently stares at the wondrous woman in his arms. Asta's hands tangle in Farkas' dark hair, and his hands grasp Asta's wrists as the kiss deepens. The two wolf-spirits howl from within in a perfect duet; the souls of Farkas and Asta have always been one, but they reconverge this night. Breaking apart with hardly the chance to breathe, the lovers lie next to each other in their bed.

"And you say Vilkas is the only one who is a good talker in your family," Asta teases, mirth shining in her eyes.

"Then I have surprised myself as much as I have surprised you, My Lady," he honestly admits, knowing he would gladly spend eternity by Asta's side whether they are fighting dragons or vampires, stopping gangs of bandits, or simply spending a quiet night at home.

(He would leave the spider hunting to the Dragonborn, thank you very much.)

"I know it will be hard for you, but try and get a good night's rest. I told the boys that we would take them to learn archery when you returned," Farkas murmurs in her ear, and Asta sighs happily.

"Oh, you did, did you?" she teases with a smile on her lips. "Couldn't handle being the only accidental target practice, could we?"

"Well, let's just say I'm not the only one who missed Mama while she was gone," the male Nord chuckles while exposing his teeth in a wolfish grin.

Curling her body against Farkas', Asta the Dragonborn settles down for the night, trying to trick her beast-blood into allowing her to get at least a few hours of much-deserved sleep.

"I promise we will one day break your curse," she whispers as Farkas restlessly tosses and turns beside her.

"Aye, love. But for now, rest. You deserve it," he responds in a slightly slurred voice.

With the secure warmth of Farkas beside her, Asta allows her eyes to close as she transitions her body into her two most important roles and titles: wife and mother.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there it is! My first ****_Skyrim _****FanFiction! Okay, so I hadn't played the game in three or four years when I wrote this as I mentioned in my Disclaimer. But, since the completion of this fic, I have gotten a new copy of the disc, and so I started Asta's adventures over again. However, I simply could not wait to publish this fic since I don't know when I'll actually be able to play the game and re-live Farkas and Asta's romance. So, in my giddiness to replay one of my favorite games for the first time in years, this story was born! Yes, I was and always will be a major Farkas and Vilkas fangirl, though I, admittedly, am more of a softie for Farkas. Vilkas will also most likely end up married in my stories; don't worry! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my first dive into the fandom; I have a few other Farkas and Asta stories planned already! In addition, I am planning on posting at least one more chapter of this story but it will be set in summer instead. Anyway, until next time, my dear readers; reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated! Have an amazing day, afternoon, or night! Please let me know what you thought of this story; I'd greatly appreciate it! (If you have any T or under prompts for ****_Skyrim _****fics from me, please feel free to drop them in a review or a PM! :) **


End file.
